


SOUL of void

by DawnTheMultishipper



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Headcanon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheMultishipper/pseuds/DawnTheMultishipper
Summary: After a 11 ft. tall vessel falls into the underground from his world he and Frisk must work together to leave this place, while at the same time finding friends, making enemies, and unlocking secrets.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	SOUL of void

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the first chapter published! This is gonna take place before the hollow knight was locked up so he will be known as 'Pure'. He was also teaching himself how to speak in secret so yeah. I also dont remember a lot of the dialogue in undertale so sorry if I mess some things up. P.S. sorry the first chapter is short the others will be much longer but I'll have to watch an undertale playthrough so they may take a while.

Narrator's POV  
Pure could feel himself falling... falling... falling still, before finally hitting the ground. The vessel made a pained sound and sat himself up, looking around he saw that he fell from a large hole and there were... pillars around him? "Who in the world would put pillars at the bottom of a hole?" He thought aloud "Hello!?" He called out... But nobody came. (Sorry I had to lol) He huffed standing up, "Hmm... looks like I'll have to find a some way out of here" The tall vessel got to his feet and walked down a corridor. He noticed a door at the end of said corridor, walking through he saw another one up ahead, he also took note of a light shining on a weird green patch. Pure took a few steps forward when a yellow and tan delicate flower(?) with a face sprung out of the ground! "Howdy," the flower said "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! 'Something about this flower doesn't sit with me right I'll have to be careful' Pure thought to himself "Hello, Flowey," Pure said to the yellow flower "my name in Pure, could you please tell me were I am?" Pure questioned "Oh! Your in The Underground silly!" Flowey replied before continuing "Hmm... guess your new here aren't cha? Well, don't worry 'cause little old me will teach ya how things work around here! Ready? Here we go!"

Flowey's POV  
I smiled to myself as I started a FIGHT keeping my eyes on 'Pure' as the world became black and white, his SOUL came out of his body, but the SOUL wasn't like anything I've ever seen! It was black with, what looked like, multiple tentacles coming out of it aswell as a white border around it. I quickly put on my facade again and looked back at him "See that heart? That's your SOUL the very culmination of your being." I said happily "Your SOUL starts out weak but will get stronger the more LV you gain!" I said, now for my favorite part... "What is LV you may ask well, LOVE of course! Down here LOVE is shared through little white... friendliness pellets. You want some LOVE don't ya?" I said 'Pure' nodded hehehe... perfect. "Well then, take the pellets run into them!" As one of my bullets was just about to hit his SOUL, something snapped in him and he moved his SOUL out of the way 'Damn,' I thought to myself 'looks like he isn't as dumb as I thought' "Hey, buddy ya kinda missed them, but don't worry I'll fire another round!" He dodged again I started losing my composure "Are you deaf?" I said "Run. Into. The. Bull- friendliness pellets." He dodged... AGAIN THAT'S IT!!! I could feel my face began to contort "You know what's going on here don't you?" I asked him he seemed scared. Perfect. "You just wanted to see me suffer." I surrounded him and his SOUL with bullets "DIE" I said as I began to cackle menacingly, but then I was hit with something!? 'Oh great. One of HER fireballs' I thought to myself. 'I guess I'll just have to kill 'Pure' later' I thought to myself as I blacked out.


End file.
